phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Brobot
A is a robot created by Phineas and Ferb to help them with finishing their plans. Two different models were made, with the Phinedroids resembling Phineas and the Ferbots resembling Ferb. They were referred to as both "robots" and "androids", with their appearance leaning more towards the definition of an android. They were dubbed "brobots" after Candace spotted them and thought her brothers were robots. Inspiration The inspiration for this project came on a day when they were trying to decide which of five different plans to work on that day ("I, Brobot"). A falling leaf emphasized how little time was left in their summer vacation, prompting Phineas to say: Construction The brobots were built with a second-generation robot-building device that was much better, faster and more compact than the previous version. After scanning in pictures of the boys, the device was able to build their replicas within moments. The brobots were controlled by a remote control with two modes: Work and Dance. Work mode The Brobots were so efficient in Work mode that they soon completed all of the plans they had been assigned: a microscopic zoo, a chamber of invisibility, and a tunnel to the center of the Earth. At this point, they began designing their own projects and completing plans from the boys' project book. They also built their own overpriced coffee stand, which the boys said "was so 90's". Drinking too much coffee caused the Brobots to go haywire. Shutdown After Phineas decided the coffee stand needed to be closed, the Phinedroids and Ferbots didn't like this and began closing in on the boys. After Phineas briefly lamented about "being defeated by our own doppelgängers", Ferb brought out the remote again and they were switched into Dance mode. Shortly, Santa Claus flew by overhead as part of his "summer run". A magnet had previously become attached to the underside of the sleigh. The brobots were pulled up to the magnet and have not been seen since "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" in the song Carpe Diem. A new army of Brobots were later built to defend the Tri-State Area from an invasion of Norm Bots. One Ferbot had earlier been captured by Candace in a burlap bag. A garbage truck came and took the sack, and a delivery person, from Fred's Fertilizer, put another bag full of manure in its place. It is unknown what happened to this Ferbot, though it was most likely destroyed and melted down or scrap metal. The Candroid Later, as Linda Flynn walked by, a picture of Candace slipped out of her hands and floated onto the scanner. This resulted in a "Candroid", that looked like Candace, getting built. Candace freaked out again and fled to her panic room for the second time that day, but discovered that the Candroid had reached the room first and was clutching Mr. Miggins. Candace quickly reclaimed her bear. It is not known what happened to the Candroid. Given that the robot-building device had done more than just base the robot's appearance on Candace and programmed in at least some of Candace's insecurities, the Candroid is likely to have a difficult time coping no matter where it goes. Songs While in Dance mode both times, the brobots sang Phinedroids and Ferbots. Candace hears them while sitting on the curb in front of her house and proclaims, "80s music is so 2002". Appearances Category:B Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Big Ideas Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Phineas Flynn Lookalikes Category:Ferb Lookalikes Category:Candace Lookalikes Category:Look Alikes